


Counting Birds

by watapon



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kingdom of Hyrule, Light Angst, Link (Legend of Zelda) Platonic, Mystery, Mystery Character(s), Wholesome tho, chillin in hyrule field, yknow how it is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29044263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watapon/pseuds/watapon
Summary: Things are constantly changing in the Kingdom of Hyrule, and right now, they’re for the worst. Hyrule Field is now barren, give for the monsters who now lurk the area. The only one brave enough to give life back to these fields is the hero chosen by the Goddess. But...it seems the field has something to give back to him as well.
Kudos: 1





	Counting Birds

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! i hope you enjoy my work! ive wrote one shots and requests before, but this is my first ever fully chaptered fic, which is exciting!! kudos and comments mean the world, and stay safe! :)
> 
> i tried to make it to where really any link could work in the story (except for an obvious few) so the game that this story takes place in is up to you!

࿇ ══━━━━✥◈✥━━━━══ ࿇ 

hyrule field was lonely. an elongated field that once held merchants, adventure hungry travelers, wanderers, knights...it was now barren. hyrule’s gate could hear the horse gallops from miles away: always open to foreign faces and their strange wares. though, now the gate remains tightly closed, with only the bravest sent out to guard it. perhaps you’d come across the stray wanderer here and there anymore but, a second glance and they’d be gone. the only life truly left was the field itself, and the harmony it created with the nature around. no longer could you hear the bustle of galloping horses, but instead a haunting melody played by the wind in its place. you could count the monsters who now claimed the field as their residence, but...most would agree they’d hardly count as living.  
though hyrule field was desert of its past vibrancy of life, there was a certain traveler who had come to know the field as a sort of haven. a young traveler chosen by the goddess herself. a brave traveler who slew the fields unwelcome enemies with ease. a quiet traveler who let his actions do the talking. he had to cross these vast fields almost as a daily routine now, as it served as the connecting point to his destinations. though, now just passed along as a wives tale, many believed hyrule field to be the connecting point for all life on hyrule in the days of old. perhaps this is why the chosen hero kept feeling drawn to the field, but...then again, it is just a worn out wives tale.  
being able to fend for himself, the hero often found himself making camp and resting as dusk hit the never ending sky, over the now somber field. the crickets switched shifts with the birds, the wind had a low howl, and the monsters began to lurk in the growing shadows. nights were spent recounting adventures and cherishing meals under the veil of countless stars, and just looking back on the days as the warm glow of the campfire rested softly on his face. these were some of the moments the hero wouldn’t trade for anything.

-───────•~❉᯽❉~•───────-

the night had fully settled in, and our hero sat by the campfire, preparing to put it out for the night. the only thing surrounding him were sounds - the erratic chirping of the crickets, the crackle of the fire, and the light wind that would pay a visit ever so often. these were all the usual sounds, except...for a quiet, faint sound coming from the distance. the hero quickly stood up, grabbing his sword and lantern and walking cautiously closer to this sound. it was unfamiliar; perhaps some foreign monster found its way here? some sort of animal? whatever it was, he was fully prepared for anything to be thrown at him.  
as he came closer it sounded more...soft? nothing like any monster would make. he would have to get a bit closer to fully make it out, but it sounded melodic, almost. inching closer through the trees covered by night, holding his lantern out, it turned out his ears were correct; it was a hummed melody. though, an unfamiliar one to him. the sound led him out of the areas of trees and into a clearing, where if you peered close enough, you could make out the silhouette of a female. apparently the figure caught glimpse of the hero, as she stopped humming and ushered him closer. he did as she motioned, but with wariness. in the light of the lantern, he could then see she appeared harmless, sitting under a isolated tree, bearing no weapons or armor. she brushed off her maiden dress and patted the ground beside her. “care to chat for a bit?”

-───────•~❉᯽❉~•───────-

this was certainly not the way the hero expected his night to go, but, it wasn’t an unwelcome change. the lantern sat between them as conversation arose.

“so, what’s your name?”

_link._

“ah, that’s a nice name. nice to meet you, link. 

_thank you. you too._

“mhm! so...why are you out here so late?”

_for traveling._

“ohh, how interesting! it’s not often you see travelers around hyrule nowadays.”

link looked to her, waiting a response for the same question.

“oh! um. i promised to meet someone here under this tree. i’ve been waiting for them, but, i have a sneaking suspicion they won’t be coming..”

she twirled a piece of her hair between her fingers. though her face held a smile, her voice said otherwise, it had a sadness to it. perhaps it was best not to question it further. link just lightly nodded his head.  
a silence fell over them until the girl placed a hand on link’s shoulder, capturing and then pointing his attention up to the sky.

“look, a bird!” she exclaimed, squinting up to the dark sky to get a better look.

“you know, i’ve heard that type of bird only appears at night. i wonder why! i bet it gets lonely, with all the other birds only being around during the day.” she never took her eyes off the sky, watching the bird fly off into the distance.  
she looked over to link, and flashed him a bright smile.

“well then, i guess that’s a sign it’s getting pretty late. you should probably get back to where you came from, i wouldn’t want to keep you, since you probably have more traveling to do in the morning.” she sent him off with a wave and a warm smile, yet, link never saw her leave the tree herself before he left.  
he made his way back to camp, and was ready to call it a night.

but what a peculiar night.


End file.
